La voz de la melancolía
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Ambos miembros de una academia de música, ella canta y él toca el piano. Las circunstancias los unieron sin darse cuenta y ahora ella estaba cantándole con su voz melancólica (Au Singers)


Summary: Ambos miembros de una academia de música, ella canta y él toca el piano. Las circunstancias los unieron sin darse cuenta y ahora ella estaba cantándole con su voz melancólica (Au Singers)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

PD: Les recomiendo escuchar In the Rain pero la versión de Belthy

* * *

 ** _La voz de la melancolía_**

 **1.-**

Tenía que cuidar su garganta, después de todo hace poco había salido de un resfriado y en un par de días tenía que dar un examen de canto en una de las asignaturas que odiaba: Composición.

Si, Marinette tenía una bellísima voz que podría enamorar a cualquier persona que la escuchara, canta con el corazón y te cautivaba en pocos segundos pero no sabía componer, podía cantar los cover de todas las artistas que le comentaran y además podía cantar las canciones que su mejor amiga Alya componía (Las cuales todas eran bellísimas), además ese examen de canto con composición era casi improvisado, ya que tenías que cantar en conjunto con un chico o chica que tocaba una melodía y tenías que guiarte por eso para cantar.

¡Qué estrés!

Salió por la puerta de la academia suspirando y acomodando mejor su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, cubriéndose también la boca y la nariz, estaba lloviendo y habían un par de truenos y relámpagos que la ponían un poco nerviosa, se acomodó el sombrero sobre su cabello dejando solo a la vista sus ojos azules.

Alya Salió tras ella despidiéndose con un sonoro beso en la bufanda mientras salía corriendo hacia la bicicleta de su novio Nino, al parecer a ambos le encantaba está bajo la lluvia porque después de todo ninguno debía cuidar mucho su garganta ya que sus fuertes eran la composición y la creación de melodías de todo tipo, eran un grandioso equipo y todo el mundo lo decía.

Vio también a Chloe con su amiga Sabrina caminar con estilo bajo un paragua color amarillo hacia la limosina y Marinette volvió a suspirar.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ella era esperar a que la lluvia pasara y poder ir corriendo a casa o al menos correr hasta llegar a un taxi, metro o autobús.

Escuchó pasos tras ella y giró su rostro levemente para encontrarse con un compañero de varias clases, Adrien Agreste.

No había mantenido nunca una conversación con él, ya que siempre solía estar bastante interesado en los libros que llevaba en la mochila. Siempre pensó que quizás no quería estar en la academia ya que los rumores volaban y decían que había sido obligado por su padre el estar en la academia de música.

El chico de ojos verdes observó los ojos azules de la chica (Ya que era lo único que se veía entre la gorra y la bufanda), le sonrió un poco al momento en que se acomodaba la mochila tras su espalda, los libros de ciencias que tenía en la mochila pesaban un montón.

─ ¿Olvidaste un paraguas? ─Preguntó el rubio con interés colocándose junto a ella observando la lluvia.

─ Si ─ respondió la muchacha colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos ya que se estaban congelando por culpa del frio, giró su mirada hacia el chico el cual le estaba sonriendo y extendiendo el paraguas negro que tenía abierto. ─ ¿Eh?

─ Cógelo ─ ante esas palabras la muchacha negó con la cabeza, no podía simplemente quedarse con el paraguas del muchacho como si nada ─ Ten mi paraguas, quizás si nos vemos otra vez me lo devuelves ¿Qué dices?

De manera torpe ella sacó su mano del bolsillo acercándola al paraguas y al cogerlo sonrió pero el no pudo verlo, se escuchó un relámpago retumbar en el cielo cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos una mirada esmeralda y una mirada color zafiro

─ Gracias ─ el chico se despidió moviendo su mano para luego correr hacia el auto que le esperaba en la entrada de la academia.

Ella cogió con fuerza el paraguas para luego adentrarse a la lluvia, y se quedó con la imagen mental de Adrien Agreste sonriéndole mientras le extendía el paraguas.

 ** _Aquella mirada esmeralda._**

 **2.-**

La voz de su mejor amiga le reventó el tímpano a Mari al otro lado del teléfono al contarle que había vuelto a casa con la sombrilla de Adrien Agreste, sonrió un poco al recordar todo eso. El examen era en dos días y aun no sabía que componer, la sombrilla estaba en una esquina de la habitación junto con un pequeño peluche de Catarina que le había regalado Alya para la suerte.

─ ¿Cómo vas con tu canción? ─ Preguntó Marinette mordiendo el lápiz que tenía en su mano mientras veía una hoja llena de borrones y rayones con tinta azul

─ La terminé hace una semana, Mari. Además no cantaré simplemente tengo que tocar la guitarra con una suave melodía. Y antes de que me lo preguntes Marinette no te haré tu canción.

Marinette bufó y luego de varios minutos cortó el teléfono para encontrarse con su hoja, su poca inspiración y la lluvia fuerte que se escuchaba fuera de su habitación.

 ** _La lluvia_**

¡La lluvia! ¡Los ojos verdes!... _Adrien Agreste_

Se quitó la bufanda sintiéndose bastante decidida con la creación que se estaba formando en su mente en aquel momento. ¡Come on baby, You Can! – Se exclamó mentalmente mientras comenzaba a escribir la primera línea de la canción.

 ** _Miro los días de lluvia con melancolía._**

 **3.-**

Todos sus compañeros se levantaron en el auditorio para aplaudir a su compañera Lila que acababa de terminar su interpretación musical junto con Sabrina que tocaba la flauta, era el turno de Adrien Agreste y llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con un pantalón de tela, se suponía que para la presentación debían de usar una vestimenta adecuada y Marinette debía admitir que el chico se veía bastante guapo.

Miró a su alrededor para ver como Chloe cruzaba sus dedos deseándose suerte a si misma para que le tocara cantar con Adrien que se estaba acomodando frente al gran piano color caoba del escenario del auditorio.

─ Marinette Dupain-Cheng ─ Digo la maestra y los nervios comenzaron a carcomer se levanto con suavidad y subió los peldaños con suavidad moviendo su vestido rojo. Su cabello se encontraba agarrado con una rosca dejando notar sus bonitos ojos y sus aretes de la suerte (Cortecia de alya también).

Adrien le guiñó el ojo de manera amistosa deseándole suerte y Marinette tragó saliva tomando el micrófono con ambas manos temblando.

─ Nombre de la melodía Señor Agreste ─ Preguntó la maestra tomando notas en su cuaderno, el rubio se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

─ _Raining_

Alya sacó su celular del bolsillo para poder grabar la interpretación de su mejor amiga, la saludo con la mano y la maestra escribió un par de cosas en el cuaderno.

─ Señorita Dupain, Nombre de la letra.

No había pensado en el nombre de la canción por lo que basada en lo que Adrien había dicho respondió.

─ _In the rain_

─ Pueden comenzar.

Marinette le dio una mirada rápida a Adrien para que él comenzara, y le sorprendió que la melodía fuera igual de suave y dulce como se la había imaginado al crear la canción.

Esperó trece segundos antes de comenzar a cantar y cerró los ojos para evitar ponerse nerviosa.

─ _Miro los días de lluvia con melancolía pura, el recuerdo de aquel día en mi mente aún perdura_ ─ Tomó aire y dio una mirada rápida hacia el rubio que estaba sonriendo sin dejar de mirar el piano ─ _Mi corazón no te puede olvidar, aquella mirada esmeralda me hace soñar._

Abrió los ojos y notó como Chloé la miraba entrecerrando los ojos y como Alya le hacía un gesto de aprobación con su mano derecha.

─ _¿Tú piensas en mí?_ ─ Escuchó a Adrien repetir la pregunta con una voz suave y melodiosa ─ _¿Qué soy para ti ?_ ─ Adrien volvió a repetir ─ _Acércate a mí, es que no ves que estoy aquí._

Trago saliva antes de continuar y volvió a observar al chico que parecía disfrutar de la letra y del momento.

─ _Te veo marchar_ ─ Adrien repitió ─ _Me quedo atrás_ ─ El chico repitió otra vez ─ _Reúno mis fuerzas para sonreír sin más_ ─ La voz de Marinette sonó bastante potente y además de sonar melodiosa y melancólica ─ _Y no me vez, y no sé qué he de hacer… Pero aun así no me voy a rendir ¡Quiero mostrarte mi yo de verdad! Y esta mascara algún día poder retirar… Y al fin lo sabrás._

La melodía terminó y ella respiro tranquila mirando a Adrien que estaba aplaudiendo suavemente a la chica al igual que sus demás compañeros.

Era primera vez que componía y esperaba que tuviera una buena calificación.

Y sí que la tuvo, incluida de una invitación de Adrien Agreste para cantar en la próxima clase de Composición.

* * *

 **Es algo bastante básico y corto que escribí, Bichitos. Estaba escuchando la canción de Belthy y quede como ¡oh my god! debo escribirlo y como mi computador ha revivido lo escribí como en una hora más o menos.**

 **¿Saben que amo los Au? ¡Me hice una lista laaaaarga de Au para escribir sobre cada uno!**

 **¡Gracias a cada uno de los que lee mis historias! y también un besote a cada uno de los que le dio Like a mi pagina en facebook "Gwen Mcbain" Allí estoy subiendo ideas, o Notas en caso de no actualizar.**

 **A mis bellisimos Bichitos vengo a comentarles que "Eres mi mala suerte" terminará su hiatus inesperado y volverá la proxima semana ¡Griten de emocion bellezas!.**

 **Los ama un montón, Gwen**


End file.
